


Broken down.

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Fluff, Love, M/M, broken down, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert breaks down and Aaron comes to fix his car.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken down.

 

Robert had been on his way to a meeting when his car had cut out for the second time that week and for the second time he had to call Aaron.

 

"You seriously need a new car," Aaron comments, getting out of his own car.

"But I like this car," Robert says, defencively makes him Aaron hold his hands up in mock surrender.

"What's up with it?" Aaron asks, opening the bonnet.

"It cut out again," Robert says, sighing.

"It's knackered, you know that?" Aaron says, looking into the bonnet.

"Just fix it," Robert says, leaning against the car to watch Aaron working.

"You'll need another part for it, you'll have to take to the garage," Aaron declares, looking at Robert, who seems distracted by looking Aaron up and down, "like what you see?"

"Maybe," Robert flirts, smirking, "something about seeing you bent over a engine turns me on."

"Oh, does it now," Aaron says, smirking.

"Yeah, it does," Robert answers, pulling Aaron towards him by his waist.

"Is this why you don't call the garage?" Aaron says, smirking.

"Well I don't like seeing Cain or Debbie bent over an engine, do I?" Robert says, grimacing at the thought.

"That's my uncle and cousin your talking about," Aaron laughs, starting walking back to his car to get some tools to try and fix the car as well as is possible without a new part.

"Aaron wait," Robert says and Aaron catches on straight away.

"What?" Aaron says, continueing the memory.

"The car, there's nothing wrong with it," Robert continues, smirking.

"Yeah, I just told you that," Aaron answers, smirking back.

"No, i mean I knew there was nothing wrong with it. I made it up," Robert says.

"Oh so you like waisting my time do ya, that how you get your kicks?" Aaron says, trying to keep a straight face.

"What do you think."

"I think I don't like to be messed around," Aaron says, rolling his eyes.

"Aaron wait, I'm not messing you around, " Robert continues, smiling.

"Oh really? How's that?" Aaron says, biting his lip.

"Because you know why we're both still here," Robert says, licking his lips.

"Do I? You tell me," Aaron says, while Robert steps closer so he can feel his breathe on his lips.

"Forget it," Robert says, stepping back.

"Fine, see ya round," Aaron says, starting walking away.

 

At that moment, Robert grabs Aaron and spins him round, pulling him into a soft, loving kiss. It is nothing like the time on the layby, it isn't full of pure passion, it is just pure love.

 

"You gonna run away now," Aaron says, when they break away from the kiss.

"I would do but my car don't work," Robert laughs, resting his forehead against Aaron's.

"Well then, let me fix it," Aaron says, smirking, "if you can keep your hands off me for five minutes."

"Never," Robert says, kissing Aaron again before adding, "I never could resist ya, could I?"

"Soppy git," Aaron breaths, smiling.

"God, I love you," Robert says, smiling softly.

"I love you too, now can I fix your car or not," Aaron says, reluctantly pulling away from Roberts embrace, "I should be at the scrapyard now, Adam'll be wondering where I am."

"Screw Adam," Robert says, watching Aaron get his tools and set back to work on his car.

"I'd rather not," Aaron laughs, setting about fixing Robert's car, "try it now."

"See no need to get a new car," Robert says, as the car comes to life.

"It won't last long, I'd either get a new car or take it to the garage. Cain'll get a new part for it," Aaron says, smirking as Roberts face falls.

"Yeah, he'll get the new part and charge me double," Robert mutters, sighing.

"Yeah, probably," Aaron laughs, "I better get back to work."

"I've missed the meeting already. I may as well take this to the garage now," Robert says, sighing.

"I'll be picking Liv up today then?" Aaron asks, smiling, "it'll be fine, Cain's not that bad."

"Try dating his nephew," Robert grumbles.

"I'm his only nephew so I can't date myself," Aaron says, making them both laugh.

 

 


End file.
